Salix babylonica
by babystayaway
Summary: Cuando menos te lo esperas encuentras alguien que te consume por dentro. (Harry Styles)


El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse sonó mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba. El aire elevó levemente el abrigo que llevaba y me erizó la piel. Rápidamente lo apreté a mí y comencé a andar sin saber a dónde ir.

Estaba acostumbrada a marcharme en mitad de la noche después de discutir con mi padre, y él estaba acostumbrado a que yo me fuera. Cada día se me hacía más insoportable convivir con él, y el hecho de que me obligase a irme del que había sido mi hogar durante 17 años me frustraba.

Habían transcurrido unos 10 minutos cuando encontré un parque solitario que pedía a gritos algo de compañía. Estaba rodeado de árboles, cuyas hojas creaban melodías por el movimiento, y bancos cada 15 metros. Visualicé una fuente entre dos arbustos, e inmediatamente fui hasta ella para mojar mi rostro. Suspiré dejando salir todo el oxígeno de mis pulmones y lágrimas empezaron a decorar mis mejillas.

Me senté en un banco que se encontraba justo debajo de un sauce. Sus ramas a penas me permitían ver el exterior. Descargué toda irritación en cada gota salada que caía de mis ojos. Recordaba cómo mi madre solía decirme que no llorase porque mi mirada gris se volvía el infierno de la alegría, y en ese momento no me importaba contagiar infelicidad. No me importaba nada en absoluto.

Escuché unos pasos acercarse hasta donde me encontraba. Las ramas del árbol se movieron hacia un lado para dejarme ver a un chico joven.

- Creo que me has robado el banco. – Se acercó hasta mí, mientras yo borraba el rastro de mi llanto. - ¿Estás llorando?

- No. – Contesté bruscamente y me puse de pie. – El banco es todo tuyo, me voy.

- No lo decía con la intención de que te marcharas.

- Pues deberías medir tus palabras. – Hice un intento de irme, pero su voz me retuvo unos instantes.

- Es que siempre vengo solo aquí a esta hora, y nunca me había encontrado con nadie. Puedes quedarte. No me importa compartirlo. – Me giré y le vi reprimir una sonrisa. No pude evitar concentrarme en el hoyuelo que se le formaba en la mejilla, y en la luz que desprendían sus ojos entre tanta oscuridad.

- Acabo de mudarme. – Contesté menos seca que antes.

- Lo siento por preguntarte si estabas llorando. No he querido ser maleducado. – Me invitó a sentarme a su lado, y, después de una breve batalla entre rechazar o no su petición, acepté.

- No creía que vería a nadie… Pensaba que era la única perturbada que se iba de casa de madrugada para estar sola.

- Gracias por la parte que me toca. – Se me escapó una pequeña sonrisa. – Soy Harry.

- Yo Mer.

- ¿Sabes, Mer? Siempre que vengo aquí para pensar en mis problemas observo este sauce. Se dice que la gente de Judea lloraba por lo exilios de los hebreos cerca de estos árboles. De ahí el nombre de 'Sauce llorón'. – Hizo una pausa. – Es una pena ser nombrado por un recuerdo tan triste. – Sonaba realmente apasionado por lo que decía. – Entonces, pienso en cómo estoy viviendo mi vida y en cómo seré recordado algún día. Sinceramente, no me gustaría que mis nietos pensaran en mí como 'Harry el deprimido'. – Había conseguido que volviera a sonreír y llevaba tiempo sin hacerlo. – Somos demasiado jóvenes para estar tan deprimidos.

Me dejó sin palabras, y por un instante tuve esperanzas. Nuestras miradas coincidieron y me sentí pequeña y diminuta. Su sonrisa me envolvía y protegía de todo lo desconocido, y tenía miedo de sentir todas aquellas sensaciones juntas y a la vez.

- Tengo que irme. – Me levanté lo más rápido que pude y salí prácticamente corriendo de allí.

Le oía gritar mi nombre pidiéndome que volviese, pero me negaba. No necesitaba a nadie nuevo en mi vida. Siempre había estado sola, y el hecho de que alguien me hiciese sentir cómoda a su lado me hacía vulnerable. Y odiaba sentirme así.

Decidí parar y girarme de golpe.

- ¡Deja de seguirme!

- Entonces no te vayas de repente. – Me exigió en el mismo tono.

- Por favor, lo último que necesito es lidiar con un gilipollas egocéntrico que no sabe aceptar un no por respuesta.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? – Le habían dolido mis palabras, y yo me preguntaba por qué se preocupaba por una desconocida.

- Tú y tus estúpidas palabras.

- Oh, perdóname por intentar animarte. – Se acercó peligrosamente.

- No te he pedido ayuda en ningún momento. Ni si quiera sé qué haces discutiendo conmigo. ¿Qué eres? ¿Un psicópata?

- Tranquila que el psicópata egocéntrico te dejará en paz. No volveré a ayudar a ninguna estúpida niña. – Sus últimas palabras me enfadaron de verdad.

Mi mano aterrizó en su mejilla sin previo aviso. Ni si quiera me había dado tiempo de alejarme cuando sujetó mi brazo con fuerza y juntó sus labios con los míos. Le empujé con rabia.

- ¿Estás loco? – Expresaba lujuria por cada poro de su piel, y a pesar de querer abofetearle una vez más, se estaba volviendo más sexy cada segundo que pasaba.

Como si leyese mi pensamiento, volvió a besarme pasando sus brazos por mi espalda para atraparme y no dejarme ir. Mis demonios internos se desataron y continuaron su juego. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron una batalla que ninguna de las dos tenía pensado perder. Mis manos se pasearon por su pecho y descendieron hasta encontrar el principio de sus vaqueros. Mi boca se separó de la suya, dejando salir jadeos involuntarios. Su respiración agitada chocaba en mi rostro.

- Vayamos a tu casa. – Fue lo único que dije.


End file.
